User talk:Maddox121
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:00, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Admin Rights? Can you give me admin rights, i've been working on this wiki for so long and have grown attached to the fanon community. I also really want to protect my pages from Mason. Can you accept this request please, i'm already an admin on The Ideas Wiki. Admin Rights? Can you give me admin rights, i've been working on this wiki for so long and have grown attached to the fanon community. I also really want to protect my pages from Mason. Can you accept this request please, i'm already an admin on The Ideas Wiki. Admin Rights? Can you give me admin rights, i've been working on this wiki for so long and have grown attached to the fanon community. I also really want to protect my pages from Mason. Can you accept this request please, i'm already an admin on The Ideas Wiki. Admin Rights? Can you give me admin rights, i've been working on this wiki for so long and have grown attached to the fanon community. I also really want to protect my pages from Mason. Can you accept this request please, i'm already an admin on The Ideas Wiki. WikiStinson (talk) 20:19, April 1, 2019 (UTC) This is wikiStinson, creator of Disney International. Why do you think it's right to change my page to Six Flags International? This page is not your creation and you should NOT be changing it. Please respond soon so we can sort this out? Land Before Time Nerd- Maybe he was just doing an April Fools joke? WikiStinson (talk) 22:01, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Ha, you got me good! I thought you did it to change the site. Good one! Yep, i did do an april fools Maddox may I suggest looking at the rides on YouTube before you put what kind of attractions they are. I Think Mason Is Back https://disneyparksfanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Kim_Mason